Chrysoprase
Chrysoprase is a Nebula Gem and an original Gemsona created by Nebula Gems. She's the main character, protagonist and the leader of the Nebula Gems. Appearance Chrysoprase has a greenish-blue skin, dark forest-green short bubbly hair that has some sharp points at the end, two cyan blue eyes and a small nose. She wears a dark green outfit, a large dark green triangular bow with a pink upside-down triangle symbol. She has two forest-green gloves, lightish green trousers and light green boots that has a sharp end. Her gemstone is located on her left shin. Personality Chrysoprase is a quirky, fun and smart gem. She is the most well-behaved Gem at Homeworld and often send news reports most of the day. Whenever she gets a little tired, she likes to ask Yellow Sapphire, Aquamarine NV and Cloud Agate to have a little break from news reports. History Around the end of Change Your Mind, Steven likes to ask the Diamonds about creating a new Era 3 gem. Whilst White, Yellow and Blue creates a large injector together at Homeworld, there's an incoming message from Steven. After the end of Steven Universe: The Movie, a gem named Chrysoprase who came out from the hole early after the injector has completely drilled. Chrysoprase has gone bored but suddenly, Spinel and the Diamonds arrived and Spinel tells Chrysoprase to become a Homeworld news reporter. After that, Spinel asks Chrysoprase to find three new gems. The three gems were: Yellow Sapphire, Aquamarine NV and Cloud Agate. Abilities Unique Abilities * Plant Manipulation: Chrysoprase controls the power of plants. * Flower Petal Manipulation: Chrysoprase can create, shape and manipulate the flower petals, which operate to protect some parts of the flower and attract/repel specific pollinators. She can cause petals to grow, move/attack, mutate the petals by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead petals. * Floraportation: Chrysoprase can teleport via plants, merging into element/energy and appearing anywhere else from the same element. * Plant Empathy: Chrysoprase can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret her emotions and communicate with them. Fusions Crystal Gems Fusions * When fused with Steven, they form Clinohumite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Axinite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Brazillianite. * When fused with Garnet, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Lapis, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Arthurite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form an Unnamed Chrysoprase/Bismuth Fusion. Homeworld Gems Fusions TBA Nebula Gems Fusions TBA Other Gems Fusions TBA Fan Fusions TBA Trivia * Chrysoprase is one of the characters and the main leader of the Nebula Gems. The others we're Cloud Agate, Yellow Sapphire and Aquamarine NV. * Chrysoprase is the only gem to be created during Era 3. * She likes to eat foods and stuff. * She can use her cape to teleport similar to what Hessonite did. * Chrysoprase loves to stay in the Nebula Base with Yellow Sapphire, Aquamarine NV and Cloud Agate. Gallery For more images, see Chrysoprase/Gallery. Category:Nebula Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Gems